Birthday's Aren't That Bad
by The.Orange.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: In celebration of L's birthday, today. Rated M for later scenes. My first proper lemon so I hope you enjoy! Oneshot LxLight


A/N: WOOT! It's L's birthday everyone!! -does a dance- Oh yeah! I don't care if L's fictional, I will celebrate his birthday for him with a fanfic!! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote. If I did, it wouldn't be allowed on TV. XD

* * *

L stared listlessly at the computer screen in front of him. L was in a bad mood now, this had to be one of the most annoying days of his life. He had police staff assaulting him left and right for a bloody _Halloween_ party tonight. L hated Halloween, he hated with a passion.

Why? Because it made everyone forget _his_ birthday, _31st of October, _today. Ok, maybe if he _told_ them, they would bake a cake for him or something. But he couldn't, he had his number one suspect chained to him, and maybe Kira can also use birth dates to kill. You could never to be too careful...

_'Yeah yeah L, you just keep thinking that.'_ Sneered a voice in the insomniac's mind.

"Pleeeeease L." Matsuda gave L the fifth cake of the day to try and persuade the private eye. L sighed in irritation.

"If you ask one more time, Matsuda. I won't even think of it, understood? And for the last time, call me Ryuuzaki, not L." L finally monotoned, pretending to be busy checking files. Matsuda squeaked in horror and scuttled off.

"Guys!" L heard Matsuda stage whispering as he approached the others, "_don't ask L about the party._ If you do, he'll cancel it!" L clenched his jaw not only at Matsuda's annoyingly stupid attempt to be discreet, but also he called him L again. God damn that man...

"Ryuuzaki," Light Yagami said from his own place, beside the detective, on the other end of the five foot chain. Turning in his chair to fully face L, "Just let them have the party. You and I may continue work upstairs in our room, I wouldn't want to go to it either. Just to keep up the moral, eh?"

L turned his head with the intention to sternly glare at Light and tell him he'd think about it, but was stopped when he saw the teen's expression. His head was tilted down slightly, so Light had look up to meet L's gaze. Those chocolate-brown eyes half-shut in the most ultimate bedroom look L had experienced (not that he'd experienced _any_). Those rust-coloured bangs sultrily streaking his forehead and slicing through his eyes. Those full, tasty looking lips curved in a seductive smile. That wet tongue peeking out and running across those aforementioned lips.

L blinked in shock, when his eyes opened again. Light looked completely normal. Leaning back slightly in his chair, giving L a questioning look. A far cry from L thought he just saw.

"Ryuuzaki?" The detective's eyes widened when he realized he'd been gaping at the teen for God knows how long.

"Y-yes, I'll think about the party." Light almost snickered at L's slight, almost invisible stutter, but remained silent.

"Besides," L tensed when he heard the chain between them rattle as Light closed the distance between them. The detective nearly gasped when he felt hot breath on his ear, "It's not like it would make a difference if only you and I worked on it. The others are just beasts of burden, aren't they? We can find Kira by ourselves."

L said nothing, but he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. He cursed himself.

With a victorious smirk, Light turned back to his computer screen and closed the e-mail he'd just received from Watari which contained, well, let's say... _valuable_ information. A grin spread across his fine-featured face.

L irritably stabbed at the cheese cake in front of him with the fork he'd attained with it. An almost invisible scowl crossed his gaunt features.

_'Stupid. Light. With. His. Stupid. Un-de-niable. Sexiness.'_

Each word or syllable was thought out with a stab at the cake. It was starting to crumble and become an unrecognisable pile of ruined delicacy.

"Ryuuzaki, are you going to eat that cake? Or are you imagining that it's Kira?" Light's friendly joke stopped L in his cake-torturing tracks.

L didn't look at Light when he spoke, afraid he would go through what he'd just gone through a few minutes ago.

"I was thinking of the party. Must of gotten carried away in the excitement of it all." Light blinked. Was that....? No... The detective did _not _just use sarcasm. Light resisted the urge to smile. For an supposed amateur, L was good.

L took pity on the cake piece and decided to put it out of it's misery by eating it slowly and methodically. The sugar addict was staring so determinedly at the screen that he didn't notice a certain teen watching his every move with heavily lidded eyes, and their owner wasn't tired in the slightest.

"Everyone," L droned, immediately catching everyone's undivided attention. It had been two hours since anyone had spoken properly and Matsuda looked ready to wet himself with nervousness, "I've decided to give you your party. Food and drinks will be provided. Other than that, do what you want. Just don't ruin any of our equipment or findings on the Kira case. Light-kun and I will be upstairs during this festivity though."

"YES!" Matsuda jumped up and punched the air, surprising everyone when he didn't fall over after landing. He got several too-obvious eye rolls.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki. We greatly appreciate it." The chief said calmly. He bowed slightly, even though not once L had even glanced at them, his eyes remained fixed on either the computer screen or the cake in front of him.

Now buzzed up with excitement, the NPA went back to work. Matsuda was babbling to anyone who would listen that he was dressing up as an oh-so-original ghost.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light's hushed voice reached only L's ears. The raven still didn't look away from either of the object in front of him.

"Yes, Light-kun? Do you want to go to the party too now?" L drawled sarcastically.

"Ryuuzaki," Light almost seemed to _purr, _"Look at me."

L froze in shock. Did Light notice what happened earlier. Unable to decide what the teen was thinking, the detective slowly turned his gaze to Light.

The teen looked completely normal. Only his head turned to look at L, while the rest of body faced the computer monitor in front of him. His mocha eyes shining with innocence. His graceful lips turned up at the corners in a small, thankful smile. L watched as those lips mouthed the words, 'Thank you'.

L nodded hastily and turned back to the computer screen before he had the chance to blush again. He was starting to get annoyed at everything now.

_'Stupid sexy Light. Stupid Halloween. Stupid Task Force. Stupid birth date. Stupid ca- No, not stupid cake. Cake isn't stupid. Stupid Kira! Yeah, _retarded_ Kira in fact. Stupid stupid stupid.'_

"Uh, Ryuuzaki? Why do you look like you want to smash the computer up?" Light's downright attractive voice pervaded L's thoughts. L's eyes widened slightly when he realized he _was_ giving his monitor the death glare of a lifetime. It was surprising that the screen didn't actually turn off.

"Erm, I'm just reading some disturbing cases that Watari just sent me. There are other mass murders out there apart from Kira, Light-kun. I'm curious as to what else is happening." The detective lied easily. It was half true, there _were_ other nick-named criminals still in existence after all.

"I see..." The disbelief in the brunet's tone is very obvious, causing L to shoot a glare at the Kira-suspect. Bad mistake.

It was worse than last time, Light was fully facing him. His legs spread wide and inviting. That seductive expression that would make possibly even the straightest man blush. L immediately looked away again, cursing himself for looking at the teen.

In reality, Light hadn't even looked away from his own monitor during the whole killing-the-computer? conversation. So he didn't see the furious blush that L had radiating from his off-white cheeks.

_'Stupid. Light. Stupid. Sexy. Teen.'_

This time, L thought every word out with a furious stab at the keyboard. He earned some worried glances from everyone in the room. Matsuda nearly said something before Aizawa shook his head and made a slicing motion over his throat at the youngest Task Force member. Matsuda immediately shut his already open mouth.

L shut his eyes and counted to ten in attempt to calm himself. It worked to certain extent.

With his now nearly completely stable mind. L calmly deduced he only thinking this way for three reasons. First reason, he was frustrated about the whole Halloween interrupting his birthday situation, which was making him delusional. Because _yes,_ you _do_ become delusional when you're frustrated. Reason number two, the Kira case was starting to bug him now. It was annoying every one now, of course. Last but not least reason, has anyone actually _seen_ Light Yagami? He is _perfection, handsomeness, sexiness _and _intelligence, _all in the form of an eighteen year old boy. L simply wouldn't believe someone if they said Light _wasn't_ hot. Even _blind_ people would find him hot! That's how plain sexy Light was. End. Of. Story.

Satisfied with his three wonderful excuses, L actually looked at his monitor for the first time since he'd allowed the party to become a reality.

Ugh, Kira.

Stupid, retarded Kira.

Then again, if Kira was retarded, he'd be caught by now, right?

Damn it, L had to stop thinking so hard about trivial things...

_'Let's see... Yotsuba....'_

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Ha-"_

_'Damn it! Piss off birthday! Piss off Halloween! Piss of ca- No, not cake... Cake's good'_

_'This is Kira's fault. He's trying to distract me! That's it!'_

_'..... I'm just being _stupid_ now.'_

"Ryuuzaki?" Mogi's voice invaded L's thought's.

L sighed almost inaudibly, "Yes, Mogi?"

"I was going to get coffee for everyone. Would you like anything?" The largely-built man asked politely.

"Yes please. Thank you for the kind offer, Mogi. Just get me as sweet a coffee as you can, I can simply add more sugar if needed." L normally wasn't too obvious with his pleases and thank yous. But he just couldn't be bothered to be abrupt any more, for the moment, at least.

"Understood, Ryuuzaki." Mogi left the room through the door that led to the exit of the building. He was going down the street for the coffees it seemed. L would definitely have to put more sugar in his coffee then. Honestly, people ate far too sour food, that's why everyone sour these days of course.

Well, that was L's theory...

The only sound in the main room now was the humming of the computers and the occasional shuffling of papers or rolling of a chair. Sometimes a cough or sneeze cracked the silence like a small hammer on glass.

When Mogi returned ten minutes later, he had six coffees, two muffins (one plain vanilla, another vanilla with blueberry chips) and a croissant. Everyone knew that L had a dislike for coffee shop food, that's why he wasn't asked.

Mogi handed everyone their orders. Matsuda got the plain vanilla muffin, Aizawa the one with blueberry chips, the croissant was Mogi's.

L was already blindly reaching for the bowl of sugar cubes that was between Light and himself when Mogi approached him with a coffee that only had a mere four sugar cubes worth of sweetness in there. L could tell just by looking at it. Mogi place the coffee beside L, near the sugar cube bowl and went to his own place to indulge in his croissant.

L's hand bumped into something just over the bowl. Something warm, bony... five fingers... a hand. L gasped as he saw that his hand was touching a certain teen's. L tried tried to pull away his hand, but it's fingers and thumb clasp his wrist before he could get away. L blushed uncontrollably, of course.

Light's small smile widened into a cheeky smirk when he saw the detective's cheeks flare up. He let go of L's hand, but made sure his fingers ran across his whole hand before finally parting.

"_I'll_ put the sugar in for you, Ryuuzaki. My treat." Light said. L tried to ignore the sudden huskiness of it, telling himself he was simply being delusional again.

L pulled his hand fully away and clasped it with the other hand, as if it stung. But really, it was tingling with some weird sensation that L loved and hated at the same time.

_'Stupid Light....'_

The Kira suspect had gone on to place at least five sugar cubes into L's cup. Light would of course know L's eating habits by now, they'd been chained together for a while now. L stared at the scene through his inky bangs. What was Light doing? What was he trying to achieve? Does he want something?

"Here you go, Ryuuzaki." Light slid the now syrupy coffee towards L. Not wanting to be rude, L looked up to thank Light.

The second their gazes met L froze. The teen's eyes were narrowed slightly and said something so obviously it might as well have been written across his forehead.

'I know.'

It was not at all sinister. It was... cheeky, teasing, maybe even excited. L's throat closed up. The two males continued to stare at each other, that same message still written in Light's eyes.

Finally, L managed to pull his gaze away from the brunet, glueing it onto the screen in front of him for the umpteenth time today.

"ThankyouforthecoffeeLight-kun." The sentence was so rushed it sounded like one big, supposedly Russian word.

"You're welcome, Ryuuzaki." The younger one of the two replied calmly. But L could _hear_ the smirk that was on Light's face.

L took his coffee and drank a sip, burning his lips and tongue mildly. Just great.

L had a feeling that today would be a long day for him....

Six hours, four cake pieces, five coffees, two doughnuts, three teas and a bowl of strawberries later, L sent everyone home so they could get ready for the party. This day had just felt too long for him to be real.

L and Light were starting to gather stuff up to bring to their shared bed room for the night when the main computer monitor of the room turned on to show an Old English text 'W', it was Watari calling from his office.

"L, I have given Light-kun permission to spend half an hour alone in your own bathroom. I have thoroughly checked every corner of the chosen room and made sure there is nothing suspicious in it. You may check Light-kun himself before he goes in to make sure he has nothing dangerous yourself. Thank you and enjoy your evening."

L's jaw dropped in shock. He immediately closed it again when he realized that he may somewhat resemble a fish. Light himself looked shocked, his doe eyes wide with surprise. L didn't notice another emotion swimming in them however.

L grunted under the weight of two laptops and at least five files over flowing with papers in his arms. There was another grunt as Light took his own pile of files and laptops.

"Ugh.. Ready?" The raven asked in a strained voice.

"Ready for what?" Light asked suggestively, earning a glare from the older man.

"Very funny, Light-kun. Let's go." L started to stagger towards the elevator. Normally they'd use the stairs, but that would be impossible with their arms so full.

"Right behind you." Light said for no apparent reason.

Finally, after arriving at one of the top floors of the building, the two males swaggered down the corridor to their own room. They both thanked God that the door was slightly open, meaning they only had to push the door open.

Dumping the things on their bed, they threw themselves onto the bed as well. Panting and lightly sweating. L subconsciously turned his head to see Light.

Seeing the teen like that. Lying on his back, right beside him. Sweat shining on his brow. His breath coming out with quick, short pants. It was nearly too much for L. His cheeks burning to the brink of it being painful, the detective turned his head away. Dirty thoughts slithered through his mind like a snake through rock terrain, causing heat to pool in his abdomen.

"H-hey, can I have a shower now?" The provocative teen asked between pants. L nodded quickly, just wanting Light to go away, "Uh, Ryuuzaki?"

The insomniac snapped his head to look at Light, "What, Light-kun?" The student raised his left arm, the one with the cuff, and shook it, causing the chain to jangle obnoxiously.

Resisting the urge to huff, L pulled himself up and stood, Light following. The two entered the bathroom when l remembered something.

"How about you use up that free half-hour you have now? I'll wait in the room." L ventured. The smile Light gave him was _very_ unsettling. The way Light raised his eye brow told L that he'd just said something with a double meaning.

"No thank you, I'll use that later." With that said, Light held up his cuffed hand. L immediately got the message and pulled the key out of his pocket and handed to Light. The teen took it, making sure he brushed fingers with the detective on the way. L snapped his hand at the feel of Light's fingers, feeling that now familiar burning sensation again.

Light unlocked his cuff and gave to L, once again managing to brush fingers with the man. L flushed for the too-many-enth time this day.

Respecting Light's privacy (and taking pity on his already aroused mind), L turned around to stare at the wall, wishing his brought some kind of file to read to settle his thoughts.

L tried not to listen when he heard clothes falling to the floor, the padding of bare feet, the water starting to run.

_'Stupid Light. So stupidly sexy in every way.'_

When the water stopped running, L almost sighed in relief. Almost over...

He should of touched wood.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light's voice rang through out the room like the toll of execution bells.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L managed to suppress his voice from squeaking in nervousness.

"Could pass me a towel? They're right beside you."

_'Oh. Dear._ God._ No_._'_

"Of course Light-kun." L took the closet towel to him and stared at the ceiling as he walked across the bathroom to the shower where Light hid behind fogged up glass. L held the towel out of front of opening of the shower as if it was suddenly poisonous.

Within a second of Light carefully taking the towel, L was on the other side of the room, facing the wall again. His heart felt like Kira had gotten a hold of him. His fingers itched, yet no amount of scratching seemed to help. No, they were itching to touch something.

L's heart made a somersault, flew and skipped a beat all at the same time when Light came out. L made the huge mistake of thinking that boy was decent. How many times would the greatest detective of the World have to make this kind of mistake?

There Light stood, in all his undeniably sexy, soaking glory, covered only by a hand towel. The teen didn't looked at all fazed though. In fact, you could swear amusement was pulling the corners of his pretty mouth up.

"Couldn't get me a bigger towel, could you Ryuuzaki." Light's smile widened into a cat-like grin.

"Uh..." Speechless, L grabbed another towel from the rack blindly as tossed it to Light.

"Erm, Ryuuzaki?"

"Eh?" The detective said uncharacteristically

"This is another hand towel."

Who knew that silence could be so awkward, that you could practically smell it? L discovered this fact when he and Light once again entered their bed room to start on work. It turned out the awkwardness wasn't mutual, Light felt awfully proud of himself for obvious reasons.

Together, the two males sorted out the files, spreading them across the bed and the floor around it, saving two spots on the bed for them to sit on.

Outside, the sky was starting to darken, the bedside clock showed that it was 19:34. It was only a matter of time before the two chain-buddies would maybe hear something break from downstairs. There was no doubt someone would have brought alcohol to this.

L and Light were both looking at profiles when Light stopped and turned his head to L.

"Ryuuzaki? May-"

"You call me L now if you like, we're alone after all."

"Ok. L, may I use that half hour now?"

"Wha- Oh yes, that. Yes, you may. Every minute that you're late though, your chances of being Kira increase by two percent." The detective drawled.

"Haha. Well, I'll keep that in mind. I'll be out before eight o'clock, don't worry." The teen smiled sweetly as he shut his laptop of.

"Who said I was worried?" The detective asked teasingly while passing Light the key for the cuff. He was in a slightly better mood now, as he'd gotten just that little closer to catching Kira within only a half hour of working.

"No one, only 'cos they didn't have to though." With that award-winning smirk of his Light took off his cuff, crawled off the bed, careful not to step on any files, and headed to the bathroom.

"By the way, L..." Light paused, looking back to make sure the detective was listening. When wide, dark eyes locked with his own, he continued, "Watari told me."

And at that, Light slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him, leaving L staring bemusedly at the door. Shrugging the matter off reluctantly, L unlocked his own cuff and layed it on the floor beside the bed.

L didn't even look up when the bathroom door opened again. He didn't look up when he felt the bed shift under another body. He didn't look up when he heard files being moved and dropped from the bed. However, he did look up when the scent of chocolate whispered at his nostrils.

L looked up to see, in his sheer amazement, Light was sitting on his knees right in front of L, in nothing more than a pair of black, tight-fitting shorts, holding a cake in his hands. On the cake was a black Old English 'L', L's 'L', on a white icing background. The edges of the cake were wrapped in ebony paper. It turned out the 'L' was paper too, but it had stuck to the icing perfectly. L knew the cake was chocolate just by the scent.

"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to L,  
Happy Birthday to you!"

L was truly speechless, both from shock and absolute joy. He turned his gaze to Light's beaming face and grinned like a child. Light grinned back with equal youthfulness.

"Thank you very much, Light-kun." The detective said genuinely. He couldn't remember the last time he'd celebrated his birthday. That's when L worked out what Watari told Light now. God, now he knew why he hired that man.

The teen grinned and placed the cake carefully on the bedside table. When he looked into L's eyes, they were lidded with lust. He crawled on top of the insomniac, straddling his hips. Placing his hands on either side of the private eye's head, Light brought his face only inches from the other man's own. L froze in shock, his heart thudded like a rampaging Misa in his chest and his cheeks reddened for the at least third time today.

"And that's not all for you,  
And that's not all for you,  
No that's not all for L,

No that's not all for you."

With those verses sung seductively under his breath, Light pressed his lips against the birthday boy's own.

L immediately moaned. Yes, _immediately_, because he'd been craving this all day, hadn't he? Well, what birthday boy wants, birthday boy always gets, right?

But wait a minute, this was Kira wasn't it?

_'Yeeeah. Because Kira would bake you a birthday cake. Because Kira would dress up, well, more down, per se, for you. Because Kira would make up your own birthday song. Christ L, just have some fun. Besides, if Watari trusted Light enough to do this, then you should too.'_

... That bagged the money well enough for L.

Kissing back with enough energy to power an small village, L asked for entrance desperately. Instantaneously, the hotness of another mouth coaxed L's tongue inside it. There wasn't even a battle for dominance, L could just leisurely parade about in this foreign cavern for as long as he wanted.

God, oxygen is annoying sometimes.

The two males broke apart, taking in as much oxygen as possible in one, huge breath so that they could collide lips again. However Light lost patience in respiration and started to take it out on L's jawline and ear.

L moaned and fidgeted when felt those warm, soft lips caress his snowy skin. Only to let out occasional strangled moan when his skin would be lightly scraped by teeth or to have a colourless liquid painted on by a tongue. The detective wrapped his arms around the teens neck.

Light moved down L's neck started to suck the skin just over his pulse. L's vision went black and white for a split second of astounding pleasure and a moan he himself didn't hear escaped his throat. He was too drugged up on pleasure to notice Light's lips smiling against his skin.

With one final lick across the irritated flesh, Light rose his head to gaze deeply into L's nearly completely shut eyes.

"Enjoying your present?" Light purred, making the detective gather his thoughts enough so he could speak.

"Very much, Light-kun" Was all he could say through his gasps for air.

"Well," Light put all his weight on one hand and lowered the other down to L's now heated crotch. L followed the hand with his eyes and they widened when he realized what was happening, "Things can only get better, ne?"

"L-Liiiight." The raven moaned as Light ran his forefinger over the clothed erection. That cat-like grin stretched across Light's face and he distracted L by pulling him into another heated kiss.

As their tongues tangoed excitedly, Light managed to unbutton L's jeans and pull down the zipper one-handedly. With nimble fingers, Light slipped both L's jeans and cup cake printed boxers down his hips, allowing cold air to hit the heated flesh that lay beneath.

L broke the kiss to throw his head back and whimper in delight. Light took this choice to crawl back until he was straddling L's knees. L could barely register what was happening until his felt something hot and wet run along the underside of his shaft. Clutching the sheets under him desperately with shaking hands and his toes curling, L nearly screamed in ecstasy.

Light smiled at the reaction and poked the head with the tongue, getting a similar reaction. Deciding to be a cruel teaser, Light repeated the action, only keeping the tongue there for slightly longer. L felt like he'd explode into a million pieces from the luxurious feeling that he was experiencing. He'd never done anything like this with anyone before.

Light took the head into his mouth and sucked up the pre-cum, causing L to bite his own hand to keep from moaning too loud. Light reached up and pulled the had away from the detective's mouth. Light let go of the shaft, hovering above.

"Don't do that, I wanna hear you." The hot breath that tickled L's heated skin made him clutch the sheets with his toes. Smirking, Light took L into his mouth again, taking more and more in, making L louder and louder. Shivers ran up and down L's spine like an over-working messenger.

Twisting his tongue, running his teeth along the skin, sucking up pre-cum and humming 'Happy Birthday', Light knew he was giving L the time of his life. The best thing about this was that Light had a feeling he'd want to do this again with the detective.

"Ngh! Liii- ght.!" The heat that gathered in L's abdomen was starting to become too much. His thigh muscles contracting, his digits clutching, his head thrown back, his breath coming in urgent pants, sweat shining on his forehand, temples and neck. He knew he was nearing his climax.

"L-Light, I'm... I'm-" L was interrupted by the long moan that fought it's way out of his throat. Light swallowed the cum that exploded from L's shaft easily. The teen gave a few final sucks, making sure the man under him was dry.

Once satiated, Light crawled back up L, once again straddling his hips. Light planted a sweet kiss on L's lower lip, seeing as the raven's mouth was agape, still fighting for air. Light decided to wait until L had calmed down a little. So he lay his head on L's chest, listening to the drum of L's pounding heart. The teen started to trace patterns on L's exposed hip.

L's vision started to sharpen again, his trembling stopped and his breathing started to regulate. He looked down at the teen that was laying his auburn-locked head on his chest. L felt a finger being lazily dragged around his hip. Slowly he wrapped his bony arms around the naked torso that lay on his stomach.

Light looked up at L when he felt arms enclose his torso. He smiled sweetly at L, earning an equally sweet smile back.

The detective smirked and leaned forward to press his lips onto Light's. One of his hands snuck their way to the waistband of Light's tight boxers and ran a thin finger along it. He could feel the heat radiating from there already. Heat was once again starting to pool in his own abdomen again.

"Somebody's eager." The raven chuckled when he broke the kiss.

"Hmm, that's not fair." Light pouted teasingly.

"What isn't?" L asked, truly curious.

"Here I am, dressed like a male stripper. And here you are, all fully clothed." Light said as he crept a hand up L's shirt, lifting it up to reveal a flat, pale stomach.

"Ah, that can be changed though, Light." L purred as he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off over his head, revealing a well toned torso, lithe arms and snowy skin. Light nearly drooled at the sight. He started to kiss every inch of L's shoulders and chest, occasionally licking and biting the flesh.

L proceeded to pull his trousers and boxers down the whole way and kicked them off when they were around his ankles. With no warning, L flipped his and Light's bodies so that Light's back was pressed to the mattress and his knees were on either side of the brunet's hips. Light smirked up at the detective.

"Now who's eager?" The teen giggled. Yeah, _giggled._

"Both of us, I suppose." L replied, taking an obvious glance at Light's now tented boxers.

The teen said nothing and followed L's gaze. A blush crept onto his cheeks when one of L's spidery fingers fiddled with the waistband. The finger suddenly hooked around it and tugged it slightly, making Light squirm with impatience. The raven smirked at the younger one's eagerness and pulled the waistband a little lower, revealing a hip bone.

"Just get it off L." The auburn haired boy snarled. L had no choice but to obey. He pulled down on the waist band until it pooled around Light's knees. The teen kicked them off the rest of they way.

L wasted no time and immediately lowered his hips to grind them against Light's. The both of them moaned in unison as their heated members rubbed against each other. They both nearly came right there. But they both had plans...

L wasn't entirely sure of what to do. He'd only read about this of stuff. He knew that some form of lubricant was needed. His dusky eyes darted around the room but he could of nothing. His gaze fell onto Light's shining face, there was a trail of saliva trickling down his jaw from his agape mouth, his mocha eyes were telling him 'Yes, do it'. Well, as the saying goes, if God gives you lemons, make lemonade.

L held up his hand, holding up and three fingers and hovered it above Light's mouth. The student leaned upwards and took the fingers into his mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling them. Light leaned back down when he was finished. L moved the lubricated fingers over to Light's entrance.

"Please forgive me if-" L was cut off by a laugh.

"Don't worry about me. This is your birthday after all." Light purred.

"It is my birthday, yes. But I just don't want to hurt Light." The detective murmured. Light's face turned into one of a surprise for a moment, then the cat-like grin returned.

"Like I said, don't worry about me. I'm a big boy now, I can look after myself." Light took L's wrist in his hand and guided the first finger into his entrance.

L immediately continued what Light had commenced. Slowly, he buried his forefinger deeper and deeper into Light. The teen squirmed with discomfort and hooked his legs around L's torso to try and make it easier to bear.

L added a second finger, making Light fidget under him. He started to scissor his fingers inside the brunet, stretching Light out, making it that little less uncomfortable for the boy under him.

When L added the third and final finger. Light hissed slightly and buried his face in the crook of L's neck. The insomniac immediately felt guilty.

"Light, I'll stop if you want." He huffed, the heat seemed to restrict his breathing.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. Just enjoy your birthday present." Light mumbled into L's skin.

Still feeling uneasy about this, L gave Light a few last stretches and pulled his fingers out of the hot tunnel. Light whimpered at the loss, dropping his head back down onto the pillow.

Shaking slightly with anticipation, L positioned himself at Light's entrance, he stopped and looked at Light. The eighteen year old's eyes were shut and his jaw was clenched. His hands were clutching the sheets, just like L had done a while ago. L reached up to caress Light's cheek softly with his clean hand.

"Light, please relax. It will only hurt if you tense up." He placed a kiss on Light's forehead, hoping it would calm him down.

The teen obeyed L and relaxed. His eyes opened and his jaw unclenched. His grip around L's torso with his legs eased slightly. And his hands stopped their clutching.

L slowly began to ease his way into Light. Taking in the heat of the inside of Light and moaning at the tightness.

"Ngh... So tight. You're so-... tii-ight." L moaned, those familiar shocks of pleasure coursing through his spine. His blood felt like it would burn through his veins in any second.

Light, who had been enduring the pain, suddenly yelped. His body went slack for a second as the head of L's shaft brushed ever so slightly against a bundle of nerves that made Light want to scream in ecstasy.

L, knowing he'd done something good, pulled himself out half way and pushed back in again, earning another shudder of pleasure from Light. The teen wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled his head up to bite and lick at L's shoulder. He pulled his mouth away from L's off white skin and panted.

"Ha, L.... Ha. Ha... Eruuuu" As heated flesh brushed against his prostate again.

L started to pick up speed, confident that Light was ok now. In a chorus of pants, moans, name-calling, thrusting, sweating, leaking.

It really didn't take long before Light gave out his final, loudest moan.

"Eeeeeeel."

Cum spattered stickily across both their chests and stomachs. L followed suite as the walls that engulfed his member tightened impossibly.

"Liiiiight."

The semen almost felt cold in the heat of Light's body as it spurted from L's member. L practically fell onto Light as he slid out of the teen carefully.

They lay there, breathing heavily, shimmering with sweat, sticky with pearly liquid, somehow clutching onto each other.

Once they'd both gotten over what had just happened. L lifted himself so that he was leaning on his elbows above Light. They locked gazes. L was first to speak.

"Why did Light-kun do this?" The raven asked, almost hoping this wasn' some kind of joke.

"Because Light-kun wanted to." The auburn-haired boy clarified. L smiled gratefully.

"How did Light-kun...?" The detective stopped, there were so many possible endings to that question. Light managed to answer them all.

"Watari told me it was your birthday today. He only told me, he didn't even explain why. I was surprised actually when he sent me that e-mail this morning... He'd left the stuff in the bathroom while we were working, in the closet under the sink. Seems like he'd been planning it for a while, how nice of him." The smile that Light gave L told the detective that every word was true. L's eyes travelled to the forgotten birthday cake.

"Can't let good food go to waste, eh?" L said mostly to himself.

The teen smiled, "There are plates and cutlery in the bathroom still..."

L groaned and rested his head on Light's shoulder, "Don't wanna get up." He mumbled.

Light grinned and slid his arms around L's back, humming into the raven's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, L." He murmered.

L rose onto his elbows again and look at Light.

"Tell me, Light," L ignored using honorifics for the moment, "When's your birthday?"

The Kira suspect smirked, "Tomorrow." He lied.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! This was uber awesomely fun to write! XD My first ever proper lemon mind you...

Hope you enjoyed it! Please pretty please drop in a review. I'd love you forever!!

Laters!!


End file.
